User talk:BloomRocks!
---- You are welcome <3! And thank you so much for forgiving them. It is really nice of you :3. 03:10, February 22, 2014 (UTC) I was adding the category of fanon pages since it was a fanon page Princesa Elsa, El hielo tambien es parte de mi! 02:07, February 26, 2014 (UTC) I'm never coming here, the past is in the paaaaaaaaaaaast! Let this wiki go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of daaaawn. Let this wiki to! Let it go! That perfect admin is gooooone! Here I stand in the light of daaaaaay! Let this wiki rage oooooooooooooon!!! This wiki never bothered me anyway. [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101']] [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway']] 10:47, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Btw why is everyone lately copying my style of being a Porcelainer, Idinator, Gillian, etc.? [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101']] [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway']] 10:48, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Awesome? This wiki copied a lot of other wikis—could you not see? I'm a criminal. I stole code(s) from other wikis. I feel guilty and not to mention I don't have friends on Wikia, only you and mind Scarleth. [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101']] [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway']] 10:59, March 30, 2014 (UTC) HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY!! Btw we should do a different wiki not related to Winx. Anyways, what do you do if you have two best friends (twins) who never solve your problem? Like I have a problem but the never listen to it but when they have a problem they helped me. What should I do? [[User:Stellamusa101|'♥ Stellamusa101']] [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway']] 06:11, April 1, 2014 (UTC) 547 edits actually =.= 13:22, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Lol Ujala I'm so lazy to login. But I'm gonna make my own personal wiki now c: Only edit if I have time =.= Darn school! Idk, wikia is getting boring now ！(◎_◎;) FrozenInitiateOnFire (talk) 13:46, July 5, 2014 (UTC) 'Farhah, what will your new Wiki be called? Answer me!' So I said IDK, WIKIA IS GETTING BORING! (ノ_＜) FrozenInitiateOnFire (talk) 22:21, July 5, 2014 (UTC) We can make a new wiki. Just you and me editing. All about what we love, a personal wiki. FrozenInitiateOnFire (talk) 02:28, July 9, 2014 (UTC) I was thinking of Snow Flurries Wiki.. idk if you would agree tho. FrozenInitiateOnFire (talk) 11:09, July 9, 2014 (UTC) I think it's better if you make it. I barely remember how lol. FrozenInitiateOnFire (talk) 11:19, July 9, 2014 (UTC) I think I'm a better person now..well since it's a wiki just you and me editin' maybe it's be about what we like and stuff? FrozenInitiateOnFire (talk) 11:23, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Make me bureau and admin. FrozenInitiateOnFire (talk) 08:05, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Hi, just asking this but, are you a muslim? NTA65bz, wanna chat? (message me) 10:00:10 16 Jul 2014 (UTC) Hi!Princess Liliana (talk) 02:11, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Hey sis. It's Farhah. I love what you've done to this wiki! I wouldn't be on here much and if you wanna have a casual talk just email me thezerowarriors@gmail.com! Love you xx - 06:35, September 23, 2015 (UTC)